Take Two
by UltimatePalmTree
Summary: [CRACKFIC] When things go wrong at Beast's Castle...


* * *

Take Two

By UltimatePalmTree

* * *

Sora entered the massive dance hall in the Beast's Castle, awed at how big and beautiful it was. There were massive windows lining the whole of the place revealing a perfect starlit night outside, and the floor was a rich champagne gold color with opaque white streaks in the tiles. Columns lined the room in a long arc, and they were smooth and cool when Sora placed a fingerless gloved hand on one of them. This was _definitely_ the perfect place for dancing. Why, he could even swear there was some sort of music playing in the background.

After a few minutes of listening, he indeed heard some sort of piano music playing in the background. Short, repetitive, but very pretty nonetheless. "That's weird," Sora mused to himself out loud.

Suddenly, the music took on a dark quality. The lights on the chandelier dimmed until they were nothing but vague flickers of light, the merest suggestion of them. It became a repetitive beat of dark music, louder than the piano playing. Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Beast readied their weapons, for at this, six lissome (obviously) female Nobodies appeared on the floor in front of them. That's when Sora noticed the golden chandelier beginning to come down, rotating as it did. There appeared to be some person hanging onto the rotating chain, but the chandelier was moving too fast for the person to really be seen.

The chandelier stopped a few inches above the floor, allowing the person on the chain to jump off in the center of the line of Nobodies. The person took its time recovering, leaving Sora to wonder if it was male or female and if it was hostile or no.

Then the person stood up.

He (Sora was positive it was a 'he') stood up, revealing a fair face with sandy blonde hair above it. He stood there, staring at the party of four as the music went on. He wore a midriff-revealing shirt that was a violet-blue color and decorated with a heart on the front of it. The shirt appeared to be made out of some liquid metal substance. As if that wasn't weird enough, the guy was wearing a knee-length _loincloth_. It was edged with gold, and had two silver fleur-de-lis type chains attached to the string hanging on his hips. He crossed his arms away from his chest and smiled at Sora.

That's when the singing began.

"What I see in the night, what I feel in your heart… All your dreams, all your lies: can you _tell_ them apart?" he began in a voice that was most enchanting. The Nobodies around him began dancing fluidly, movements perfectly choreographed so carefully that it was impossible for them to make a mistake.

"See the hands on the clock?" At this, he pointed to Cogsworth, and continued, "Are you watching them turn? For your _candle's_ quite low; we've been watching it _burn!_" He yelled this last word and began dancing as carefully and as lithely as the Nobodies around him to the quieter piano and flute interlude before the dark beats of the music continued.

"Do you lie here awake as the shadows look on? Should they cry for your sake? Should you sleep in their arms?" he continued in his dance, his loincloth swaying with his steps and the silver fleur-de-lis chains clinking as they touched each other in the rapid movements. "For the shadows see all and they rarely forget, every dream that you've had, every act you _regret_!"

The young male stopped dancing long enough to drop down into a near perfect split when suddenly the music stopped.

"Aw, come on!" the person said in a complaining voice before suddenly falling over in his split. He yelped in pain as his bare ribs made contact with the cold floor. At that instant, the Nobodies disappeared entirely.

The lights came back on, as if lit by some random fire deity who just happened to be passing by and randomly decided it was too dark.

"Was that _supposed_ to happen?" Sora asked, scratching the back of his head.

Out of the shadows stepped Xaldin and Axel, the latter with his arms folded across his chest and smirking evilly. "Demyx, Demyx, _Duh-meeeeeex_…" Axel lengthened the last word and shook his head. "Demyx, tell me. _Why_ are you in the Beast's Castle when you _should_ be waiting for them in _Olympus Coliseum!_" At this, Axel lunged at him, ready to kick Demyx in the stomach. Just as his foot was about to make contact, Demyx shrieked and curled up so as to protect said area.

"Olympus Coliseum's _boring_! And besides, I don't like dogs!"

"Screw it. Let's just all get on with our lives," Axel growled and grabbed the younger male by the braid he had somehow managed to make his mullet into. Axel's eyebrows knit in confusion before he said, "And _why_ the _hell_ are you wearing Larxene's training bra?"

Demyx's face turned scarlet as Axel and Xaldin lugged him off the dance floor. Axel turned midway to face Sora and said, "Hey, Roxas. Take two," Sora nodded, and readied himself once more. "Cue the darkness!" Axel yelled.

At that instant, the Shadow Stalker appeared.

Sora thought that he'd prefer Demyx dancing in a sadistic Organization XIII member's training bra and God-knew-whose loincloth to this Heartless foe.

* * *

Yay! I told you my crackfics weren't stopping! This is just the beginning, my friends…

I got the idea for this one by listening to this song called _Midnight _repeatedly on my computer. It's from the group Trans-Siberian Orchestra and whenever I listen and it gets to the whole dark point, I can see someone swinging from a chandelier. This time, it just happened to be Demyx… I _still_ wonder why he's wearing Larxene's training bra…

Don't own nothin' as usual... Sigh... I gotta get a job... XD

So, you like? I've got more. All ya hafta do is review! Constructive criticism is wonderful, and I would like to receive it. My next crackfic should be up in the next week or so… So keep watchin' my profile! Have a nice day, peeps!


End file.
